thebrutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Abode of Larry
Abode of Larry '''(ラリーのすみか '''Rarī no sumika) or Larry's Castle is the fifth castle in Brutal Mario. It is also the last level of World 5. This castle belongs to Larry. The level has no secret exit. The Level The level is technically confusing. But here's the way. Inside the abode, go left and you will reach a door. Enter it, and defeat all the Dry Bones. When that happens, you will warp to a door and a note box stating how to defeat Big Boo Boss. Enter the door, and you'll find yourself in the first room. Go right this time, and you'll encounter a door. Don't enter it, as it contains nothing. Go further right and you'll encounter another door. Enter it, you'll find yourself in a room with a screen border featuring Larry. Go right as you'll see stairs next to a blue warp pipe. Enter the warp pipe, as you'll go back again in the first room with a P-Switch this time. Press the P-Switch button in the far left of the room, as the coin blocks become coins. Proceed through the door hidden by the coin blocks. At the next room, a screen border featuring Larry can be seen again, this time with coins stacked up to form the letter A 'and a Thwomp can be seen also. Use the Thwomp to proceed to the top and you'll see an On/Off Switch button. Leave the switch off, as a door can be seen in the far right of the first room. Go there, and defeat two Hammer Bros. Doing so teleports you to a room with a note box stating what to do in the empty room mention earlier and a door. Enter the door, and proceed to the empty room and do what the note box said. Doing so will reveal another hidden door which leads to the next room. At the next room, the troublesome autoscroll takes place. Just keep proceeding to the end of the room which has a Midway Point, a red door, and a door which leads to the next room. At the next room, you are going down. Avoid numerous obstacles along the way until you reach the bottom. To defeat this level, you must defeat 3 bosses. Orb Location The orb is in a empty room after you defeat the Boo mini-boss. To access the orb location, defeat him while he is the color red. To do this, you need two koopas on screen at the same time. Send one at him, and them hit him with the other. After that, you will immediately teleport to the orb location. Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear above the boss door of Mana Beast and Larry Koopa. Enemies #Dry Bones #Thwomp #Hammer Bro. #Ball 'n' Chain #Boo #Eerie 'Bosses Big Boo Boss ' The Big Boo Boss is a suboss in this level. Unlike the other Big Boo Boss, this one originated from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. To defeat him, use the koopa's shell released by him. Do so 3 times, as the last hit kills him. '''Mana Beast Mana Beast is the companion of Larry Koopa and a suboss in this level. After hitting Larry, he releases these things in order, two fireballs, three fireballs, then a huge yellow orb, then two walls of fire. He cannot be defeated. He will just dissappear in the background if Larry is defeated. Larry Koopa Originates from Super Mario Bros. 3. Larry will occasionally appear at Mana Beast after Mana Beast releases two fireballs, three fireballs, a huge yellow orb, and two walls of fire in order. To defeat him, just stomp him 3 times when he appears. As the last hit makes him fall from Mana Beast. Graphics This level uses tiles from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''and the background from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. Music Super Mario World's "Castle" is played throughout the level. Category:Levels Category:Normal Level Category:Enemy Base Category:Koopaling Castle Category:World 5 Level Category:Browse Category:Content